Birthday Cake
by kurtofskylove
Summary: It's Louis Litt's birthday and his boyfriend has a special surprise. First story I've written with no outside prompt. HARD M, warnings inside. Pure smut.


**Birthday Cake**

**Very hard M rating**

**Warning for smut (oral sex, rimjob, definitely some anal, a little bit rough), dirty talk, fluff**

**Summary: It's Louis' birthday and Mike has a surprise for him.**

_This is my birthday present to myself (a bit early, my birthday is on Monday) and also a thank you nod to **SlytherinQueen020** who reads and reviews on most of my stories. She has requested more Mike/Louis. Ask and you shall receive, dear readers! Thank you so much for everyone who reads and reviews. If there is something you would like for me to try and write, feel free to prompt me and I will let you know if it's something I can or would be interested in doing!_

* * *

><p>Mike glanced over at the clock and smiled. He had been pretending to sleep so that Louis would fall asleep and he could arrange his birthday surprise in secret. He silently climbed out of their bed and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed the birthday cake flavored lube he had stashed away and snuck back to the bedroom. He had taken extra care in the shower to make sure he was perfectly clean. This was going to be so much fun.<p>

He stripped his clothes off and slathered the lube on his dick and asshole. Then he climbed into the bed and carefully pulled the covers off of his lover. He looked down at Louis' naked body and rubbed the remaining lube onto his dick before taking it into his mouth. Louis moaned softly as Mike applied soft suction to the head. He sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes and looking down at Mike with hazy eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

Mike pulled away from Louis' cock to answer, "Giving you your gift, of course. Happy Birthday, Louis."

Louis glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after midnight.

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked, "And how did you even know that it was my birthday today?"

"I asked Norma a month ago when your birthday was and have been planning this since," Mike explained before going back to Louis' cock.

"You are way too sneaky for your own good, Mike. Oh shit!" Louis said as Mike nibbled slightly on the underside of his cock. He moaned loudly and grabbed Mike's hair.

"You want to fuck my face, Louis?" Mike asked, "Want to come down my throat?"

"Yes, Mike, yees, fuck, just like that," Louis said, pumping in and out of Mike's mouth.

Mike relaxed his throat and let Louis take charge.

"You like that, don't you, you little whore? My fucking dirty little whore."

Mike moaned loudly and Louis let out a strangled sound.

"I'm not going to last, Mike. Shit, your mouth is so fucking hot, so fucking good, I'm going to come, going to come straight down you're fucking throat. Fuck!"

Louis came with a yell, holding Mike down on his dick. When he was finished, Mike was gasping for breath and his eyes were watering.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Louis asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine," Mike answered hoarsely.

Louis pulled him into his lap and kissed him. Mike opened his mouth to let Louis' tongue in and Louis pulled back, smirking.

"You taste like birthday cake," he said and Mike grinned.

"It's flavored lube. It's also on my cock and my asshole. I thought you might want a midnight snack."

Louis gave a territorial growl and flipped Mike onto his stomach. Mike shifted so he was up on his knees, giving Louis better access to his ass. Louis grabbed Mike's ass and kneaded the cheeks softly before pulling them apart and licking a firm swipe across Mike's asshole. Mike didn't even bother trying to stifle the moan that escaped his lips.

"You like that, don't you, slut?" Louis said, voice thick with lust.

"Yes, please, more, Louis," Mike whined, arching his back and pressing his hips back.

Louis gave Mike's asshole a few more firm licks before lightly circling it with his tongue, teasing and tickling. Mike made an impatient noise in the back of his throat in protest and Louis stuck his tongue inside. The noises Mike made, even when there were no words, always managed to make Louis hard as a rock and tonight was no exception. He was palming himself as he licked and sucked and nipped at Mike's asshole, opening him up for his cock.

When Mike was practically writhing under him, he slathered some more lube on his dick and slid into Mike's tight heat. They both moaned loudly and Louis had to take a moment to stop himself from coming once he was inside. Mike whimpered loudly in need and Louis began to rock in and out of him, picking up speed quickly until he was slamming into Mike's prostate with every thrust.

"You like that, Mike?" he asked, grabbing a handful of Mike's hair and using it to pull his head back so he could look at him.

"Yes, Louis, harder, fuck me harder," Mike begged.

Louis let go of his hair and grabbed his shoulders instead, using them to hold Mike in places as he pounded into him as hard as possible.

"Right there, Louis, right there, so close, so damn close," Mike practically sobbed and Louis took pity on him. Reaching underneath them, he grabbed Mike's cock and began to jerk him off.

"Are you going to come for me, baby? Come for me, let me feel you come and tighten around my cock," Louis hissed.

Mike cried out loudly as he came, back arching as Louis milked his cock. His body went slightly limp but he managed to stay on his hands and knees. Louis gave a few quick, hard thrust and then pulled out, pumping his own cock as he came all over Mike's ass before collapsing on top of him.

Mike was panting heavily, trying to regain his breath as he said, "That was great but I feel sticky. Can we shower?"

Louis grinned and pressed his forehead against Mike's back.

"That's a great idea, Mike. Thanks for all of this. This was a great surprise," Louis said.

"If you think that's great, just wait until you see what I have planned for later. Harvey helped me plan your birthday dinner and I followed your list to the T this time," Mike said.

Louis just shook his head and smiled.


End file.
